The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp-compatible LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting device and an electric shock protection apparatus therefor which can use by replacing the existing fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, a fluorescent lamp-compatible LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting device and an electric shock protecting apparatus therefor which can prevent an electric shock accident from generating during a process that an LED light device is separated from an fluorescent lamp apparatus or fixed to it.